baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ulitharid
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = 7 |area = Athkatla: Temple district sewers – Illithid hideout (AR0711) The Underdark: Eastern tunnels (AR2400) Watcher's Keep: Illithid encampment (AR3021 – 1702.1137) Sendai's Enclave: Mithykyl (AR6107) |relationships = |quests = |level = 30 |hit_points = 96 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 65 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 5 |thac0 = 11 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 6 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 3 |effective_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 4 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |breath = 5 |s_v_spell = 3 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 95 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = 50 |spells_abilities = Spells are cast via script, no spell slot limit * Cure Serious Wounds (HP < 50%) * Maze (HP < 25%) * Psionic Domination: non-magical Dire Charm, 45 sec, save vs. spell with -2 penalty negates * Psionic Blast: stuns in an 8.25 ft radius, 1 turn, not dispellable, bypasses MR, save vs. spell negates |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = GENSHT01 (override) FLAYER02 (general) WTASIGHT (default) |xp_value = 19000 |gold = 0 |items = Attack (mind flayer): * Devour brain: lowers INT by 5 for 30 sec; not dispellable, bypasses MR, no ST * 1d2 crushing damage * Enchantment: 2 * Range: 1 * THAC0: unmodified * Speed Factor: 0 |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = MINDUL01.cre GORMIND.cre (Illithid Rod) }} The nobles of the illithid society, the ulitharids are treated as minor godly beings by their normal mind flayer brethren. Ulitharids are also extremely rare within mind flayer enclaves; less than one in a hundred illithid tadpoles would develop into an ulitharid. Their rarity supports the reverence they receive from other illithids, who view them as a blessing and second only to the elder brain. Their ego reflects their privileged position, as they view the common mind flayer as a lesser being. Locations Ulitharids typically inhabit mind flayer lairs in various dungeons. They are usually accompanied by regular mind flayers and umber hulks. ''Gladiators of Thay'' ''Shadows of Amn'' * Illithid hideout in the sewers of Athkatla's temple district * Eastern tunnels of the Underdark ''Throne of Bhaal'' * Illithid encampment at Watcher's Keep ** One of these is carrying the Illithid Rod, a key needed for a door here * Mithykyl at Sendai's Enclave Quests Gameplay * Ulitharids are effectively a more powerful version of illithids. While they possess the same mind-affecting spells, such as Confusion and Chaos, and drain Intelligence points on hit in melee, they have access to a larger array of spells. Ulitharids also have better stats – higher hit dice, better THAC0 and AC – and are resistant to missile attacks. However, they lack any elemental resistances and thus are vulnerable to AoE spells like Fireball, Cone of Cold, Cloudkill, etc. * As ulitharids have no class kit assigned, they receive due to a bug the saving throw bonuses of a specialist mage who would be trained in no specific school: they save with a bonus of -2 against school-less abilities and add a penalty of +2 for recipients of their own such attacks.Baldur's Gate: Classes and Kits - PlayItHardcore This applies to their Psionic Blast and Psionic Domination. * Ulitharids move at an increased rate of 7. MOVE7.itm Strategy Strategy for mind flayers}} Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal, ulitharids are of the human race. Only the Enhanced Edition makes them what they should be: mind flayers. External links * References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Mind flayers (race) Category:Bugs Category:Enemies